The Battle of Thrones
by SourGummyWorms
Summary: Poverty and famine have struck Hyrule. With her kingdom failing Zelda is forced to marry into the wealthy, but malicious Dranavir family. Link is stuck in his own dark mess and Zelda doubts help will be on its way. Will Hyrule be in good hands? R&R
1. Spring is Here

_A/N: Hello, before you start reading I would like to tell you a little about the direction of this story. I have read many fanfics on here in my day and I have decided that I want to write something a little bit more mature and adult themed like. This will not be a happy go lucky fairy tale love story. I am planning on having a lot of adult themes, sex, violence and things of that nature. This story takes place a year after the mirror of twilight has been broken and is going to contain a lot of OC's and I can't promise that all of the characters will act like how they do in the game. This chapter was written today so sorry if its a slow start I'm just trying to get my bearings and get this story on the road. Thanks for reading :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

Spring Is Here

It was springtime in Hyrule, the snow was melting away and the first signs of grass were peeking up through the ground. The townsfolk were anxious to get out of their cold, lonely houses and back out into the busy, bustling streets of Castle Town and out planting their crops in Hyrule field. It had been nearly a year since the Hero of Time, Link, from Ordon, had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and from the impending doom of the twilight realm. However, there was little to celebrate. The previous winter had been the worst yet for the Hylians. Link had indeed saved Hyrule from twilight, but he was unable to save the withered crops that had died without sunlight. There was no way for irrigation when Lake Hylia had dried up and food supply was scare.

With Zelda's castle being destroyed, and the amount of damage the night creatures had done to the town, the kingdom was penniless. Princess Zelda was struggling to meet the demands of her people. There was simply not enough food, and not enough money to help them all. She was losing her following, and quickly. Her sweet disposition and kindness was not enough to keep her starving people happy anymore. Criminals, thieves and gangs now roamed around Castle Town, preying on women, children and the elderly. It was every Hylian for himself, those who could not take what Hyrule was becoming were packing their things and moving, those too old to stay felt helpless and very few vigilantes stood among the villagers.

Zelda peered out the window on the top floor of her castle tower, her eyes gazing over her kingdom. Sadness swept over her, the flowers were usually blooming around this time of year, but it had been a harsh winter for all walks of life and they were stuck buried beneath the snow. All she saw was the gray slush from the melting snow banks and the sun was hiding behind a thick black cloud. Another rainy week it appeared. The princess was overwhelmed with worry. She felt as if she was failing her kingdom. Despite her hardest efforts to make things better she felt like she was constantly backpedalling. She shivered as she stepped away from the frosted window.

There was simply not enough to go around. Food for one day meant no money to pay the guards the next. The problems kept on stacking. The bridge of Eldin was beginning to crumble, Hyrule could not afford to lose their main transportation route but there was simply not enough money or materials to fix the bridge. Zelda had ordered what remained of her few guards to close off the gate to public access. The only people allowed to cross were the guards and a few other exclusive friends of Zelda's. The townsfolk needed that bridge for supplies, and Zelda needed that bridge more than ever now. Her father, the King, was dying.

Zelda sighed as she walked down the stairway of her tower. Her brow was furrowed and her usual perfect brown hair was tangled and in disarray. The princess had not left the castle in weeks. The only news she brought to the villagers were depressing and disheartening and eventually people just stopped listening to the princess. Their hope was faltering in her.

"Princess? May I get something for you?" Zelda's oldest servant Belinda rushed up to and put a warm hand on the Zelda's shoulder.

"I have no time right now for the little pleasures." Zelda's voice sounded worn and tired. Her face looked pale and the usual warm glow that emitted from her was replaced by a bleak stare.

"He is not getting any better." Belinda said softly. "He needs to see a doctor soon, I'm afraid he's beyond our help."

"Leave, please…" Zelda said coldly. Belinda protested but Zelda was not in the mood for chit chat with anyone. She waited for Belinda to walk away before she let the tears fall from her eyes. She cried silently on the stairwell, feeling hopeless and abandoned as she worried about the fate of her father. It was true, he was terribly sick. One week he was as healthy as a horse and then the next he was bedridden. Something was sucking the life out of him and fast. Dr. Borville had left Hyrule once the famine hit. There was not a doctor within miles of Hyrule and communication was difficult ever since the bridge began to crumble. What was she to do?

Peering in on her father's room she saw his lifeless figure on the bed. He was sleeping, something he did for the majority of the day. His breath was harsh and uneven and Zelda could hear the sickness rattling in his throat. The sickness was taking him.

"Oh please don't leave me now…" Zelda grabbed her father's hand and knelt down next to her father's bedside. "Goddesses, take me instead," the princess whimpered faintly as she knelt next to his father. He could hardly talk anymore. The only time he would rise was when he needed to eat or when a servant had to help him to use the lavatories. She needed his advice more than ever. She was too young to become Queen; she had much more to learn before she could fully take the reins into her own hand.

"Ma'am?" A quiet voice whispered from the doorway, another one of Zelda's servants. Zelda stood up from her crouch and brushed herself off, returning to her usual regal stance.

"He needs a doctor…" her eyes shifted back to her father as he let out another rattling wheeze. Zelda wiped the drool that was pooling around the corners of his mouth. It was agonizing to see her father like this, such a strong proud man, now confined to the quarters of his room, bedridden.

"Ma'am? I'm afraid Dr. Borville is nowhere to be found. No doctors for that matter are anywhere to be found."

"Send for Link. Tell him I want to see him please." Zelda placed a caring hand on her father as she felt his breathing. It was comforting to her to feel that he was still alive. She had hope.

"Link? We haven't called on him in ages. Is he still in Ordon?"

"Check the brothel. I hear he has been around there quite a bit lately. Go quickly," Zelda ushered, "I'm afraid we are running out of time." The servant ran out of the room quickly and let Zelda and her father have their alone time.

"So Link, what was it like to know that you are the most powerful man in all of Hyrule?" a petite redhead was crouched on the floor sitting in between the young man's legs tracing her fingers up and down the contours of his stomach and down his happy trail.

"I'm afraid you must have me mistaken for someone else sweet girl." Link's grimace was hidden by a fake smile. He hated when people even mentioned his past.

"No, it is you. It was all over the paper. I recognize you. You saved us from all those twilight creatures. Awful beastly things." The girl cooed as she removed her top and threw it aside.

"Ah Melody you know you are my favorite, but do you know why that is?" Link said gruffly taking a swig of his wine as he leaned his head back and loosened his muscles, trying to relax.

"Why is that?" she whispered sweetly as she began to take off his belt.

"Because you don't talk. I'm not paying you to ask me questions." He spoke harshly as he pulled her fingers away from him and undid his belt himself, the whores around here were always trying to be too seductive and were slow with foreplay.

Melody glared but didn't argue. She cast the rest of his clothes away and pulled his underwear down to reveal what was underneath. "You're soft!" she whimpered, making a pouty face.

"You bored me with your mouth, now entertain me with it." Melody giggled as she took him in. Being soft was no longer going to be a problem. Link closed his eyes and topped off the rest of his drink, enjoying the company of his mistress. Another naked woman came by to refill his glass, this was heaven, he thought to himself.

"Faster" he instructed as he playfully pulled on Melody's bare breasts. He cupped her milky white breasts in her hands and played with her perky nipples as she continued to bob rhythmically in-between his legs. He was getting close.

Even though a beautiful woman was kneeling between his legs, Link couldn't seem to focus on the present. His mind drifted as he slipped into a state of relaxation and he thought of happier times and the face of another woman. He didn't like thinking of her, it was pointless. He took another giant swig from his cup as another maiden rushed to fill it once more.

"Link! Link! Link you must hurry to the castle!" Link jumped up, surprised, and grabbed his pants hurriedly and in the process knocking Melody on to her back. Who would be looking for him here?

"Hey!" she complained as she rubbed her shoulder. Link was not paying attention. Who would come to bother him at a place like this? Despite his best efforts to be dressed he didn't manage to get on all his clothes before the servant walked in. Hadn't anyone heard of knocking?

"Dear goddesses…" the servant did a double take from Link's bare buns to Melody who was in no hurry to dress. The servant crinkled his nose in disgust. The brothel smelled of sweat, cheap wine and something else he was quite sure he didn't want to know the answer to. "I'll excuse myself. I'll be outside." The servant walked away shaking his head in awe and Link smirked coyly when he recognized the royal attire on the servant.

"We will finish this session when I get back." He winked and strolled away whistling as he pulled his shirt back on. He chugged the rest of his drink and burped rudely.

Melody stared in awe as he waltzed himself right out the door. She had never met a hero before but she was starting to think that they were overrated. Then a thought came to her mind "That son of a bitch didn't pay again!" Melody cursed loudly as threw the rest of her clothes on and went on to greet her next customer.

When Link arrived outside the poor startled servant wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Follow me please." The servant ushered kindly as he strolled with Link down Castle Town. Everything looked so much drearier this year. A lot of business had left Hyrule since the famine had struck. There was simply not enough to sell or trade. With the fall of winter and the bridge being off limits, the town wasn't looking too good. Link and his guide walked past the abandoned buildings and stepped over the homeless on the street. Most of them were beggars, they pulled at the men's legs as they walked by, pleading for change. Link eyeballed them in disgust. They were weak in his mind, unable to care for themselves. Taking from others in society.

"Do you know what the princess wants?" Link asked curiously as he stepped over a sleeping old lady, huddled in the remnants of the belongings she had left.

"I'm afraid it's not good news Noble Link."

"Is it ever?" He retorted sarcastically. Chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading :) Please take the time to review and tell me what you liked about this, what you didn't like, and what you hope to see from this story. Suggestions are always welcome, I love when my reviewers help with the plot of the story, it makes it a lot more enjoyable for me to write and hopefully for you to read. All opinions welcome<em>


	2. Story Cancelled Final Chapter

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Is that him over there?"<p>

"Do you think he's alright?" Hushed whispers sounded from what seemed like miles away.

My head spun.

I opened my eyes blearily before they retracted back into my eyelids. Blinding white light pierced my sockets as they cringed and squeezed tightly shut. I rolled my head to the side and felt a piercing throb in my left shoulder. I winced as hot needles shot like electric volts down the length of my arm. Then I remembered what had happened. The torn tissues around the wound throbbed angrily as the muscles surrounding them contracted and stimulated.

"He's moving! Ack! What is that on his shoulder?" an unfamiliar voice exclaimed in the background It was high pitched and wiry sounding, and older man by the sound of cracked syllables. I heard shuffling of feet and the sound of someone rustling through a bag.

"Help me bandage this up." A deeper voice called from behind me. I recognized this one. It was Auru, he must have been looking for me. I urged myself to pry my eyelids open and my pupils contracted and shrunk as they adjusted to the light. My head was pounding from the migraine that had crept its way in-between my skull and skin. Background noise crept its way back in, replacing the white noise from before. The familiar hiss of steam called back to me, less intimidating is the daylight. My skin itched in irritation as the ground burned hotly against my skin.

"Woah woah, let's get you up." Auru had noticed my frustration and was helping me prop myself up. The wound on my shoulder pounded aggressively with each movement that was made. My heart pumped in rhythm with the throbs, ebbing its way down my arm. It had to be deep. I tried to recall the events of the previous night but my head hurt. Had I killed the wolf? Where did they go?

Auru was surprisingly gentle when bandaging my shoulder. The skin surrounding the wound was caked in blackish purple clot and oozed down to a burnt sepia color on the rest of my shoulder. It looked as if it needed stitches. I could see the tissue inside the hole as it pulsed and leaked as I moved. The unfamiliar voice from earlier was staring at me. I now saw that it was Barnes. He eyed me warily like a hawk as he inspected me from over his glasses. His lips were pulled tightly in a frown and his eyebrows were furrowed as if he were inspecting me. He caught my glance and hurriedly cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly before looking away.

I blinked aggressively as my eyes struggled into focus. The pain was searing and kept pounding in an erratic rhythm. Auru finished taping me up and I felt a tiny bit of relief. I nodded appreciatively as he helped me onto my feet. My legs felt wobbly as I stood up and it took me awhile before I caught my balance. I felt so overwhelmed. First the Gorons, then Kadium, then the weird dog thing, and to top it off, I was starving. My stomach growled violently reminding me to eat. It had been almost two days.

Without warning a burble erupted throughout my stomach. I felt light headed as the steam and sunlight hit me and prickled my skin uncomfortably. My stomach jolted and jerked suddenly. I leaned quickly to the side and doubled over. I vomited whatever was left in the sad pit called my stomach. It wasn't a lot, my belly was empty. Just a lot of yellow flem and dry heaving. I felt pitiful as I kept wretching up my insides.

Barnes stepped back in shock, his eyes magnetized through his glasses making him look like an obscene bug. Auru looked away politely as I tried to regain what little dignity I had left. I spit, but the bad taste of sour flem and acid remained on my tongue.

"You look like shit." Auru chuckled, his eyes glinted mischievously. All I could do was shake my head. "Let me get that for you." Auru bent an extend hand towards the Master Sword. Even though I still felt weak, I snatched it before he could even graze it with a fingertip.

"Don't touch that." My voice was hoarse and scratchy. I gulped and my esophagus constricted. It felt like sandpaper was scraping against the back of my throat. I used the sword kind like a cane and leaned against it wearily. My body felt like it was shutting down. I needed nutrition.

Auru eyed me warily and Barnes smiled awkwardly as he watched me try and lunge myself forward. Every step felt like it was being weighed down with twice the resistance than normal.

"Water?" Barnes nudged a canteen towards me eagerly and grinned sheepishly when I swiftly snatched it from his old boney hands. I drank and enjoyed the cooling sensation as it swept down the entirety of my throat.

"Now don't chug it all like that or you'll puke again." Barnes chided as he reached for the canteen. He was so much shorter than me that I hardly noticed. I chugged until my stomach felt like it was going to explode and every last drop was out of the canteen. My stomach twinged at the sudden change, the lining stretching and bloating out. My stomach bubbled threateningly and I suppressed a gag, but it soon subsided. Barnes took back his canteen hastily and twisted the lid back on while shooting me a dirty look.

"He seems ok to me." He grumbled sourly as he hobbled away angrily.

"I thought it was odd not seeing you after the first night. We would have come sooner but Barnes and I would have been useless in the dark."

"Aye. We are old!" Barnes muttered grouchily a few yards away.

"It's dangerous in the darkness." Auru spoke slowly, not of hint of humor in his voice. He shot me a sorrowful glance and I wanted to roll my eyes. Instead I nodded in agreement.

_Yeah, real fucking dangerous in the dark_… My mind attempted to recall the events of last night again. The migraine pulsed on as I tried to remember the last moments of my consciousness. I remembered falling to the ground and looking at man and beast as I lay horizontally. He had been crying I think. I thought I had remembered him coming towards but that was hazy. I remember a commotion.

"I wish you wouldn't have run off in such a hurry before we departed. Barnes came and tracked me down as soon as you left. He told me the mountain had been sealed off. No humans are allowed on the mountain." Auru's face was stolid and his tone had a hint of bitterness around the edges. The lines on his face looked deeper since the last time we had spoken.

"Phmph!" Barnes snorted as he folded his arms crossly. "You darted up here first thing in the morning without letting me prepare!" Barnes snapped and Auru rolled his eyes.

"I had my own skepticisms." Auru spoke calmly as he helped me on my feet again. He extended a supporting shoulder, but I declined. It was my shoulder that was in pain, not my legs. We were close to Kakariko Village thankfully. My mind drifted as the two of them butted heads. My imagination daydreamed of delicious foods and a comfy bed. I would have dinner with a nice wine of course. Something to numb the senses.

"It was not a Goron who did this to me." My voice crackled as I spoke. I was concentrating on synching up my breathing with my footsteps, trying to distract myself from the burning pain. With each step I took my longing for the luxurious increased.

"See your spray would have done nothing." Auru said haughtily as a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"It works! You'll see!" Barnes grumbled as sweat dripped from his receding hairline. It was obvious to see that he had not been out exploring in quite some time. "If a Goron would have attacked us it would have saved our lives!" Barnes made a snorting noise and scoffed at Auru's accusation.

Auru ignored him and averted his attention back to me. "If it weren't a Goron then what attacked you?"

"Well actually a Goron did attack me," I started. Auru furrowed his brow in utter confusion and Barnes face lightened up in what I saw as excitement. "But that's not what this is from." Barnes's smile turned to a frown instantly. I cleared my throat as a dry cloud fumed about begging for moisture.

When both men fell silent I took that as my queue to keep talking despite the burning tickling in my throat. I cleared my throat once more. "A man attacked me…and…" my mind stopped for a moment. Why was I hesitating on telling them about the animal? Something in the back of my mind was screaming at me to not mention it.

"And what?" Barnes pried curiously, I could tell he was teeming with anticipation. His fingers twidled nervously as he watched me with enquiring eyes.

"And he must have escaped by now." My tone was flat and expressionless. Auru raised an eyebrow at my response but said nothing.

"And what of the Goron that attacked you?" Barnes looked like he was going to burst in all his enthusiasm. He was trying calmly to repress his gnawing curiosity but was failing at masking it completely. Despite the absurdity of the situation and the bothering pain that ensnared my entire body, I grinned.

"They let me go. It is true, our kind is not allowed on their mountain anymore." My voice slowed as I sucked in deeply for air. The heat, hunger, dehydration and my festering aches and pains were clouding out my sensory. My eyes felt heavy and sunken in their hollows as a film of opaque blur obstructed my vision. My eyes itched but my tear ducts refused to disperse any salvation.

Barnes scowled at the vagueness of my answer but pressed no further. I was weak. He would bombard me with questions later.

"Zelda has been looking for you." Auru slipped this in the conversation nonchalantly as if he had just remembered suddenly. "She wants you to come to dinner tonight. Her servants have been searching all over for you.

The sound of food made my mouth water in desire. The throbbing in my shoulder told me to take it easy tonight. I wanted to get drunk. The sudden urgency I had felt earlier about being a hero and being adventurous had drastically dwindled with the days past events. It was tiring, and it just made me think…That wine sounded very nice.

"What does she want?" I found myself saying a little too harshly. Auru ignored my rudeness and continued on.

"Well to meet the Dranavirs of course. You are a hero." The last part of his sentence sounded unsure and his voice tapered off as he finished his sentence. I loathed hearing the word hero anymore. Look what being a hero had gotten me.

"Yes, well tell her I won't be going. Tell her on account of my right as an individual. And also tell her that I won't be her puppet anymore."

"Something tells me that it's important." Auru's took on a harsher tone as a look of disappoint spread across his features.

"That bitch can handle her own problems from now on." I spat grumpily. I was in no mood for a tea party with the royal family tonight.

Before I could even gulp down a breath, a sharp tip of a sword grazed the skin surrounding my adam's apple. "Do not speak of our princess that way. Hero or no I will not tolerate it." Auru surprised me with the amount of potency that exuded him. I had taken him to be a retiring old man, seemed like he still had some kick to him.

Barnes immediately intervened. His short, stout body pushed its way in between the sword and my jugular. Auru lowered his reach and dropped the sword back down to his side, glowering at me all the while.

"Sorry." I mumbled. It came off as sarcastic, and I didn't care enough to fix my tone. Auru's deep brown eyes bore into me angrily before he sheathed his sword back into its holster.

When we had reached Kakariko Village I embraced the cool spring air happily. I filled my lungs hugged the fresh air happily as the thick humid musk of the mountain faded behind us. It was alarmingly cold for noon. The sun was at its peak in the sky and illuminating over the plains like a warm blanket. I shivered as a wind from the east blew violently past us and down the winding path of the village. I was ready to sit down.

Epona was grazing next to Barnes Bomb Shop. She neighed happily as she saw me but continued to eat grass as I passed by. She snorted and stomped her hoof sending snow flowing in a tornado around her. Barnes jumped and cowardly ran behind me before opening up his doors.

I had expected his shop to look exactly the same as I had last remembered it. It looked less cluttered now, the counter was now gone and replaced with just a single large room. A bed stood in the corner next to a fireplace, accompanied by a wooden bookshelf with a few opened books on explosives and detonators. It was cozy.

I was also surprised to see Renaldo sitting in the adjacent corner with a solemn look on his face. He rose to greet us and stared at my wound as he ushered me to the bed. Barnes offered Auru and a fresh pot of tea. I accepted wholeheartedly but my mind wished something stronger to ease the pain.

Renaldo clicked his tongue as he unraveled the bandage off my shoulder. I let out a surprised gasp as the air made contact with the wound, stinging it violently. Renaldo made a hushing noise with his lips as I winced. The bandage peeled off to reveal dark sticky mats of red blood. The wound was still fresh and oozing.

A splash of burning liquid and a tingling sensation swept over my whole arm as Renaldo unexpectedly poured a clear white substance into the gaping hole.

"Son of a bitch!" I couldn't help but yell. Auru eyed me comically as he sipped on his tea. A blinding white pain burned throughout my shoulder and prickled at my skin like a thousand tiny knives. Grabbing a clean rag, Renaldo dabbed at the surrounding skin and cleansed the wound. The rag stained a purplish brown as my shoulder was wiped clean. The wound looked less threatening now, but gaping none the less.

Another splash of the burning liquid and I bit my lip in anguish as I fought the urge to cry out again. I stamped my foot angrily against the floor and cursed the goddesses as Renaldo continued to wipe the damaged tissue. He hummed silently as he cautiously tended to my wound.

"Sorry for my cursing. I appreciate you helping me out. I thought you were in Castle Town." I said this all while grimacing. I was merely making idle chit chat for my benefit. Anything to get my mind off the pain was worth it.

Renaldo's forehead creased as he looked up at me in puzzlement before throwing a bewildered glance at Barnes and Auru. Both grown men bowed their heads in shame. My curiosity grew.

"What?" I said, clearly annoyed at this point.

"They did not tell you why I'm here?" Renaldo was oddly composed as he spoke. His back was rigid and stiff and his muscles seemed to tense.

_I thought you were here to help me._ I wanted to spit out. But of course, there was also something greater involved wasn't there?

"I'm afraid they did not tell me anything." I jerked as Renaldo touched a sore spot on my collarbone. My fingers gripped at the sheets in the bed until my knuckles turned white.

"The king is dying…" Auru answered for him. His face looked dark and mysterious in the firelight. A look of fear and despair lined the contours of his face as he stared upon me grimly. I now understood why I was being invited over for dinner.

"Fucking great."

* * *

><p><em>This story is now cancelled. Check back later for an author's note.<em>


	3. Author's Note

**Chapter 10: Author's Note**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

* * *

><p>Ok, I lied. I'm not entirely cancelling this story. However, I will not be posting new chapters to this story. I am remaking the whole thing and changing up the story line.<p>

The new story is called The Doppelganger Sword, it's posted in my profile. It's not exactly the same. Certain things have been tweaked and added to make the story flow better. Only one chapter is up as of now and nothing new has been added to the plot.

Some of the character names may be changed but the Dranavirs and the wolf part are still going to be included.

Thanks for being patient with me.

* * *

><p>Update! 117/2011…

I was planning on leaving this story up until the other was up to date but someone decided that they were going to make a story called The Clashing of Thrones which is a story about a poverty stricken Hyrule, an alcoholic Link who has already fallen madly in love with Zelda and this worsens his depression. Oh? Why does this worsen his depression you ask? Zelda's father is dying in this story by some odd plague that has taken over his foot so Zelda is being forced into an arranged marriage…sound familiar? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the epic part about when the wolf attacks Link, this somehow brings back his feral instincts he also turns into a wolf and he has an epic dog fight and tears the other wolf's ear out. I've reported this to the administrators but I don't know exactly what they can do about it. So if you see this story, please spit on the author for me.

So it looks like there is a doppelganger of my story (ha…ha…ha). On a lighter note, please check out the other story I am putting a lot more effort into this version and the storyline is beginning to change already. The first few chapters are a bit repetitive of this version but the latest chapter is new material.

I have lots to come for this story! I'm excited! Just so you guys know, I plan on making this a trilogy series. There will be romance, betrayal, epic duals, and like every Zelda story, the quest to conquer an unseen evil. Link's past is going to be revealed and we'll unwrap the mystery of his abandoned parents. Speaking of parents, ever wonder who Ganondorf's father was? Want to uncover the gruesome death of Zelda's mother. It wasn't child birth that was her ultimate demise. Also…who is that woman with the pregnant belly? Check out the Doppelganger Sword and all these questions will be revealed. If you leave a review, you get an imaginary cookie. :)

Thanks guys! Sorry I couldn't leave the full version, if you're really interested I'll message you missing chapters if you want to PM me, just have to be safe. I'm watching you guys -_-


End file.
